1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image processor authorizing various kinds of processing for an image by performing user authentication, and, for example, to an image processor capable of image processing through execution of jobs such as print processing and scan processing with a printer, an MFP or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, execution of a prescribed job concerning a secrete matter has been authorized in a case where a user ID and a password are inputted by a user and user authentication performed based thereon is successful, each time when the job is to be executed. For example, there have been available a network device working so that user authentication information is regularly updated and issued to thereby prevent the authentication information to be leaked (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2003-288189). There have been available an image forming and reading system in which at the time of authentication when accumulation printing or secret printing is performed, user authentication is performed by causing a scanner to read a user ID and a password that is printed in advance, thereby alleviating time and load required therefor on a panel (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2003-228472). There have been available an information processor in which, in a terminal which issues a print job to a printer and receives a job ID from the printer, the job ID is written on a card and a user inserts the card into the printer to thereby start the job (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2004-94920).
There has been a requirement, however, for a user to acquire authentication by inputting a user ID and a password each time a prescribed job is executed in an image processor and an input procedure therefor is cumbersome. There has been a scene where a user login on a network to command execution of a job such as accumulation printing or secret printing and thereafter, operates a console panel of the image processor by himself or herself to thereby cause it to perform printing-out, wherein even in a state where the image processor is connected to the network, it is necessary for the user to login to the image processor and the user has to input a user ID and a password to the image processor in each login thereto to thereby acquire authentication, which renders the procedure complicated.